


Mistaken identity

by lasairfhiona



Category: CSI: Miami, Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Proof of Life (2000)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 03:30:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve come to visit his lover and mistakes his twin for him, but not for long...</p><p>Thanks to sharpiesgal for edits and everything!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistaken identity

The last thing Steve expected when he walked into Horatio's condo was to see his lover standing at the stove. When he'd called Horatio to say he'd be in for a few days, he'd been told Horatio was in the field.  Maybe his lover took off early so he could beat him home. He admired the way the tailored pants fit perfectly over Horatio's ass leaving nothing to the imagination but not showing how perfectly shaped it was. 

He knew the music had covered his entrance so he quietly walked up behind his lover and wrapped his arms around Horatio's waist. "Miss me?" He whispered in Horatio's ears.

"Not really."

Steve jerked back. "God damnit, Dino! What the fuck are you doing here? And why are you wearing Horatio's clothes?"

"Do you know how long I've been wanting to do that to you?"  Dino said turning around to look at Steve.

"Not funny Dino," Steve said leaning back against the island counter. 

"Oh I think it's quite hilarious," Dino smirked. "I'm here and wearing Horatio's suit because I had a meeting with State Department officials about security risks to their people in Central America and my luggage went to Chicago instead of Miami."

"Now *that* I find hilarious," Steve said as he chuckled.

"Fucker," Dino retorted throwing the towel he had in his hand at Steve. "Does Horatio know you're here?"

"One of his techs supposedly was going to call him and tell him," Steve answered, throwing the towel back at Dino. "I'm going to go take a shower. Try and resist the urge to pretend that you are your brother and follow me."

"You wish..."

"In your dreams, Dino. One red head in my bed is enough. I don't need two," Steve retorted as he walked through the condo to the master bedroom and bath.

"Pussy," Dino called after him and laughed at Steve's muffled reply. 

*^*

Steve folded his arms against the back of the shower wall and rested his head against them, letting the hot water pound against his aching back. Provided Dino wasn't going to be an ass, maybe he could get a nap in before Horatio got off shift. His last mission out of country was hard and he was tired down to his bones. Dino's admission about his meeting with state department officials hadn't surprised him since he'd just come from that part of the world. 

He felt a waft of cool air and readied himself for Dino to mess with him. "Dino, I'm not in the mood." 

"In the mood for what?"

Steve picked up his head and pushed the glass door slightly open. Catching sight of a bare back and a dragon tattoo, he smiled. "Your brother and his fucking sense of humour."

"Thought he was me did you," Horatio said as he stepped into the shower behind Steve and wrapped his arms around his slightly taller lover. 

"Bastard had your suit on," Steve grumbled. "My favourite of your suits no less."

"Understandable."

Whatever Steve was about to say was turned into a sigh as Horatio's hand slid down and took his cock in hand. "Jesus give a guy a little warning."

"That was your warning," Horatio purred as shifted slightly and slipped his other hand between his cheeks and tapped his opening. He smiled when he felt Steve shift and widen his stance.  Grabbing the shaving cream from the shelf and sprayed a mound in his hand and proceeded to open his lover, knowing the slide of the soap would lubricate and the menthol would take Steve even higher. 

Steve moaned as he felt Horatio's fingers opening him. It had been a long time since he felt that welcome burn and the tingle only fueled his arousal. He started pushing back against Horatio's hand and when he couldn't take it any long her groaned, "now dammit," and prayed Horatio wouldn't string him along.

At his lover’s demand, Horatio pulled his fingers free and lined his cock up and slowly pushed in until he was fully seated inside his lover. When Steve pushed back he started a slow thrust in and out as he used his other hand to match his rhythm stroking Steve's cock. Horatio knew neither of them would last, it had been too long since they had been together for them to take their time and draw it out. Later, depending on how much leave Steve had, he would take his time. 

With every one of Horatio's thrusts into him, Steve felt himself coming closer and closer and when he finally tipped over and came all over Horatio's hand he slumped down slightly thankful for Horatio's strong arms around him as he felt Horatio push into him several more times. The final thrust sank deep inside and held he knew Horatio was coming as if the teeth in his shoulder hadn't signalled his lover's release.

Once Horatio pulled out, Steve turned around saying "God, I missed you," as he pulled Horatio into his arms and kissed him. 

"Missed you too," Horatio answered. "Let's get cleaned up and out of here before we turn to prunes," he suggested as he stood under the spray and ran a soapy cloth quickly over his body. "Dinner or nap?" He asked as he ran another soapy cloth over Steve's body making sure he was completely cleaned up. 

"Nap definitely. I came straight from a mission."

"How long do I have you for?" Horatio asked, shutting off the water.

"A week," Steve answered taking a towel from the rack and then handing one to Horatio.

"Good," Horatio declared, "gives me plenty of time to do everything I want to do to you."

"Oh really?" Steve asked pulling Horatio against him, and leaning down to nip at the red head's lip asking," what if I have a list of things to do to you?"

"Then we're going to need more than a week," Horatio stated.

Steve's comeback was thwarted when they heard a knock at the door. "You two done getting reacquainted? I have dinner finished and it's getting cold."

"We'll be out in a minute," Horatio said with a sigh.

"Guess my nap will have to wait," Steve sighed. "Exactly how long is your brother staying?" 

"Not long I hope," Horatio said as they walked out into the bedroom to get dressed and join Dino for dinner.


End file.
